


a missing wedding ring, and glasses

by SuperfriendlyFox



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Identity Reveal, Jess (Supergirl TV 2015) Ships It, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperfriendlyFox/pseuds/SuperfriendlyFox
Summary: Supergirl, under the influence of red kryptonite and believing she and Lena are married, pays her a visit at L-Corp. It may slip Supergirl is Kara Danvers. Confessions of love may follow.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 38
Kudos: 626





	a missing wedding ring, and glasses

It’s late in the day when Lena gets a call on her cell. 

_“This is an awkward situation,”_ says Agent Danvers. _“Supergirl has been infected with red kryptonite, and is en route to your office.”_

“Surely she won’t try to hurt me.” Lena gets up from her desk and makes her way out onto the balcony, scanning the skies for the familiar red and blue. Supergirl has been a frequent visitor to her balcony lately. They’ve talked. They’ve grown closer. She’s not afraid.

Honestly, she’s a _little_ afraid. She hadn’t yet moved to National City the year Supergirl went on a red-k terror spree, but she’s heard the stories.

_“The effects of red kryptonite are unpredictable. She’s not angry or violent this time. She . . . believes the two of you to be married.”_

“Married? Supergirl and I?” How odd and insane and . . . Why couldn’t it be _Kara_ hallucinating they’re married?

Because Kara would never have cause to hallucinate. Lena laughs at even the idea. It’s not like Kara’s secretly Supergirl, flying around saving people, vulnerable to the whims of red kryptonite. It’s not like Kara gets high on anything but life. And sugar. So much sugar, the way she tilts the dispenser and pours half of it into her cup, Lena almost had a heart attack just watching—

_“I don’t know why Supergirl would pick some random citizen of National City to hallucinate she’s married to—”_

“We _have_ gotten closer over the years.” Lena finds herself feeling oddly defensive of her friendship with Supergirl. “All those times she’s rescued me, my occasional work alongside her at the DEO, the fact that she’s extremely close to my best friend—” 

_“They’re nothing alike!”_ Alex sighs. _“Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you. I just meant . . . they’re not that close. My team and I are en route. ETA is five minutes. Can you keep her there, and not say or do anything to upset her, for five minutes?”_

Lena’s grip on her cell tightens as she spies Supergirl shooting around a skyscraper and heading right for her. “Not a problem, Alex. I’ve got this.”

The agent seems to hesitate, then abruptly hangs up. Lena doesn’t know why Alex is so worried. They’ve all worked together numerous times. They’re _friends_. Sort of. She retreats back to her desk, so Supergirl won’t get suspicious.

A sudden thought grips her. If Supergirl believes them to be married . . . If _Kara_ and Lena were married, she knows what they’d get up to at lunchtime! She hurriedly does up all her buttons, concealing her cleavage, then grabs her reading glasses off the desk and slips them through the neck of her shirt. Looking entirely businesslike might help ward off any wifely advances.

She gives the office another once-over, and snaps the framed photo of herself and Kara off the desk. She shoves it in a drawer. Just in case Supergirl is the jealous type.

Boots touch down on the balcony. Lena turns to greet the heroine. “Supergirl! To what do I owe this—”

Her speech is abruptly cut off by an unexpected kiss—not entirely unpleasant, to be honest—leaving her a bit dazed. She shakes her head to clear it. She must act as if kissing is a normal occurrence between them.

Supergirl looks at her with those baby blues that remind Lena so much of Kara’s. Her hands touch Lena’s back, then slide down slowly, along her arms, stopping at her—

She looks at Lena’s left hand in surprise. “Why aren’t you wearing your ring?”

Lena stares at her. Then, to buy some time to think, counters with, “Why aren’t you wearing _yours?”_

“I always take it off when I get in costume, you know that. Can’t have people wondering who Supergirl’s hitched to.” She giggles, adorably. It alarms Lena somewhat that she should find the heroine’s giggle adorable, as she loves _Kara_ , even if Kara will never feel the same. And, if she’s being entirely honest with herself, she _has_ noticed in the past that Supergirl’s arms are really rather sexy. Still, her guns are nothing more than a passing interest of Lena’s.

The heroine tilts her head in confusion. “Oddly enough, I can’t remember where I put it. I must’ve left it in my drawer at CatCo.”

“CatCo?” Lena blinks, an awareness of something dawning. “Why would you leave your ring at CatCo?”

Supergirl laughs, like Lena’s just told a funny joke, and . . . the _obvious_ dawns on her.

The heroine had surely been hanging out with Kara _yet_ again, brunching or lunching or “having coffee” (their euphemism for consuming copious amounts of sugary pastries). No wonder the two of them are so tight. Lena can’t compete with the heroine in the consumption of heart-attack-inducing-foods department. Kara’s even set aside a special drawer for her! No doubt it’s full of all manner of nutrient-deficient snacks.

It’s not that she’s _jealous_ of Supergirl, exactly. She’s completely secure in her friendship with Kara, if a little sad Kara will never fall for her the way Lena fell for her.

Lena shakes such thoughts aside. She’s got to focus on the here and now, and how best to help the heroine through this unsettling situation.

“I left mine”—she waves a hand, miming doing something dangerous to precious and sentimental rings—“down in the lab. Er, welding. Yes. Wearing a ring’s an accident waiting to happen, you know.”

Supergirl lets out a little laugh. “Oh right, of course, babe.”

Lena’s stomach gives a funny little wiggle. If only it were _Kara_ who called her ‘babe.’ 

Supergirl smiles, takes Lena by the hand, and leads her toward the desk—the desk that’s featured in many of Lena’s fantasies about Kara. Supergirl’s certainly not planning to do Lena’s spreadsheets, so Lena suspects the heroine has entirely something else in mind. 

“Darling”—oh, all the times she’s wanted to call _Kara_ ‘darling’—“why don’t we go sit on the couch awhile?” Said couch has also been a featured player in many of Lena’s Kara-fantasies, but at least two people can sit comfortably, several feet apart, on a couch. Unlike on a desk chair, or on the desk itself.

Supergirl breaks into a huge grin and, before Lena even realizes what’s happening, picks her up and carries her over, bridal style, to said couch. She sits them down, keeping Lena on her lap, in her strong, sexy arms. A contented sigh inexplicably escapes Lena’s lips. 

Then Supergirl leans in, and . . . _licks_ Lena’s neck.

Lena shrieks, and whether it’s from the ticklish licking or the inappropriateness of said licking, she couldn’t say. “We really shouldn’t—”

“We _always_ do this at lunchtime,” says a confused Supergirl. Just then the door bangs open, and Jess barges in.

Jess stares at them. Lena turns to her, trying to project her usual surety and confidence. “Er, everything’s fine, Jess. I’ve got the situation handled.” 

Her assistant actually has the nerve to _smirk_ , like she’s been _expecting_ Lena and National City’s resident superhero to get together. She _rubs her hands together_ —is there an office pool Jess has just won? Rude!—then quickly turns and exits, shutting the door behind her.

“Rude.” Supergirl giggles. “She knows what we get up to at lunch. Babe, you forgot to lock the door.”

“I’ll do that now!” Lena springs up from Supergirl’s lap and dashes to the door—surreptitiously checking her watch, which shows only two minutes have elapsed—and snaps the lock shut. She turns, blocking Supergirl’s view, and, as slowly and silently as possible unlocks it again, laughing awkwardly out loud, hoping to mask the infinitesimally slight _click_ from Supergirl’s super hearing. 

Supergirl grins and beckons her forward. Lena swallows. She’s got to keep up this charade for three more minutes.

“Darling, you’re exhausted from that”—she takes a wild guess—“fight. I saw it on the news. You need to rest. Let’s just sit and talk awhile.” She sits down next to the heroine, on the total other side of the couch, as far away as it’s possible to get without falling onto the floor. (She should totally take care not to fall onto the floor, as Supergirl would probably interpret that as an invitation for floor sex.)

“Please. I feel fantastic. Let’s not waste our precious lunch hour. I was thinking we could try that thing you suggested last time—” Supergirl reaches to take hold of Lena’s waist, and pulls her closer.

“Darling.” Lena wiggles away. “I’m afraid I must put my foot down.”

“Ooh, I love it when you’re bossy. _KA—TCHHHH!”_ Supergirl grins wickedly, and Lena hopes to someday erase from her mind the image of the heroine cracking a whip, clad in red and blue leather. For some reason an image of _Kara_ wearing black leather surfaces in her mind, quite excitingly but _totally_ inappropriately, and Lena chases it away. At least until tonight. 

That little something nagging at the back of her mind grows louder, refusing to be suppressed any longer. She takes a deep breath. It’s a silly thought, but she must entertain it briefly before it can be justifiably shot down. “Darling, may I ask . . . what _else_ do you keep in your drawer at CatCo?”

“You know, the usual. Notebooks, a bunch of my favorite pens . . . extra pairs of glasses—”

“Glasses?” Lena sucks in a breath. 

“Well, yeah. Clothing is pretty easy to replace, but imagine if I were to show up to work wearing new frames every other week? People would start to wonder.”

Lena stares at the heroine, trying to imagine her wearing glasses. Suddenly realizing . . . she doesn’t have to. Slipping her reading glasses from the neck of her shirt, she haltingly reaches out. “I hope you don’t mind, sweetheart, I just want to—”

She slips the glasses over the heroine’s face, and gasps. Supergirl grins, like this is merely a game they’re playing. Lena hesitates, then once more reaches out, to gently take hold of the ends of the heroine’s golden tresses, and move them back from her face.

“Oh my God,” Lena can’t help but blurt out, and she quickly suppresses a sob. How did she not see it sooner?

“I know, right?” Superg— _Kara_ says, giggling like they’re in on this joke together. “Glasses and a ponytail. Such a simple disguise, and it fools everyone!”

“Not everyone.” Lena quickly wipes away the start of a tear. “I’m pretty sure Jess knows.” Jess has teased her about Kara’s frequent visits. She doubts Jess would be so excited at the sight of Lena on Supergirl’s lap if she doesn’t at least suspect. 

“I’ll have to tell Alex.” Kara sighs. “She’ll be upset yet another person knows. Jess will have to come down to sign an NDA—”

“We’ll be by tonight.” In the midst of her hurt and confusion, Lena thinks of all the things Kara might need to make her overnight stay at the DEO more comfortable. Snacks, perhaps a musical—does the DEO have DVD players? A portable DVD player—

“Well _you_ don’t have to come.” Kara shakes her head and kisses Lena’s cheek. “It’s not _your_ fault Jess found out. No need for you to come by and get yelled at by Pam in HR.”

“I want to come down anyway, to visit . . . to visit _you_ —”

Just then the door bangs open, and Alex Danvers and the DEO’s SWAT team rush in. Kara’s instinctive reaction is to shield Lena, which warms a part of Lena’s heart, even as another is breaking.

*

Lena drops Jess off in front of HR’s office. “Good luck.” Jess just rolls her eyes, and enters without knocking. Lena smiles. Her assistant doesn’t need luck. She’s more than a match for Pam.

She continues down the corridors, to the treatment room. She’ll swing back around later to sign her own NDA forms, after she’s made sure Kara’s all right. 

Kara.

Lena had done a lot of thinking on the drive over. Kara’s secret identity. Kara’s lies.

She opens the door. Kara springs up from the treatment bed, ripping off IVs and electrodes, the fake yellow sun shining down upon her.

“Lena! I’m so sorry! I’m so—”

Lena just opens her arms. Kara falters, evidently not expecting expressions of forgiveness. Of friendship. Of love. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Lena steps forward, and envelops Kara in a hug.

“I _do_. I lied to you, for so long. I came on to you—”

“Because of the red-k. That wasn’t you. And yes, you lied to me, but you had good reason to, and I’m not mad. Kara, I . . .” She squeezes her friend tightly, then pulls away, to look into her eyes. “I’m just . . . going to worry about you forever now. Just . . . for reasons other than clogged arteries.”

That makes Kara laugh, and Lena can’t help but ask, “ _Do_ Kryptonians get heart disease?”

Kara shakes her head, her smile swiftly disappearing. “Lena . . . You’re probably mystified why I was hallucinating we were married. I . . .” Blushing, she closes her eyes and scrunches up her nose, looking nervous, and adorable, which gives Lena the courage to say—

“I hope it’s because you’re in love with me, because I’ve been in love with you for so long, and I would like to kiss you now.”

Kara’s eyes snap open with surprise, and joy. Lena closes the distance between them. She kisses the heroine. Kisses her friend.

Kisses her future wife, perhaps, if fate is kind to them.

“I just feel you’re being _too_ forgiving.” Kara giggles, which melts into sniffles, and Lena tightens her hold around her.

“Please remember that all the times I stay late at work . . . when I’m not thrilled over the mangy stray dog you inevitably bring home . . . when I make you eat your vegetables—”

“Wait. There are vegetables in this deal?”

Lena smiles. “You object to vegetables, but not to the idea of us moving in together too soon?”

“What’s too soon? I’m all for right now. In fact—” Kara pulls away, only to take Lena’s hand and lead her toward the treatment bed. “Come lie down with me.”

As Lena settles down next to Kara, she happens to glance at the door. There in the window is Alex’s face—expressions of shock, dismay, and perhaps a bit of joy for her sister battling it out. Alex throws up her hands in seeming resignation, and then is gone.

Possibly to procure more NDA forms.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
